


Making Memories

by iBlackCherryi



Series: Memories (Haikyuu) [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bullying, F/F, F/M, Finally, M/M, Peer Pressure, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, old Ukai, suga gets a job, takeda is sick and, volleyball wedding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2018-09-30 17:10:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10167809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iBlackCherryi/pseuds/iBlackCherryi
Summary: Coach Ukai has been left to fend for himself after Takeda fell ill. His new team consist of 2 third years, 3 second year, and 7 first years. He as asked his original team to come back and help him this summer training.Asuma Koumi is a first year, never getting to play as a regular on his old teams. He really looks up to the star of volleyball, Hinata Shouyou. So with his senpai coming back home to teach him, he is all too excited.





	1. Chapter 1: Back Home

Hinata was happy the whole day. Hinata bounced ahead of Kageyama, just like he use to do his first year. Kageyama smiled, thinking ‘he’s mine again’. They were back at their home town, and they were staying in a rented house that Suga rented for them with Tsukishima’s money.

That’s right. Tsukishima is coming back. The whole original team was back in the town of Miyagi. Yamaguchi came without much trouble. His agents thought is was a great thing to touch his roots. Where he got his courage from.

Tsukishima’s agents didn’t think it was a good idea. But being the stubborn blonde he was he made them agree to let him come back.

Noya and Tanaka was still back at the house, helping Yachi and Kiyoko unpack. Suga, Daichi and Asahi are in front of them talking away. They stay about .5 miles away from the school so they decided to walk.

“Oi, Dumbass!” Kageyama shouted to his lover. Hinata turned around, but continued to walk. “Slow down!” Hinata yelled something that wasn't audible to the others ears.

Suga looked over his shoulder, smiling. He whispered something in Daichi’s ear. He nodded as Suga began to walk slower to let Kageyama catch up with him. "Hmm," Kageyama hummed looking at Sugawara.

"How have you and Hinata been?" Suga smiled.

"It's... back to the way we use to be," Kageyama smiled, looking at his boyfriend running around in circles in front of them.

"That's good. How about the other things you two do," the gray-haired male wiggled his eyebrows.

"Sugawara-san!" Kageyama mumbled, throwing his head into his hands, "we haven't done anything. We've only been back together for like a week."

"I know but neither of you guys have been with anyone for a while, and I always hear about make-up sex,” Sugawara laughed, patting the genius setter on the back.

Kageyama grumbled some incinerate things at Suga.

A few minutes later, there was a high pitched scream. It came from a teenage girl. She ran over to Asahi, begging him to sign her. Oh yeah, Asahi works part-time as a model. Kageyama and Hinata sometimes models, but its only for like advertisements for volleyball. Nothing to make them famous for. But Asahi is one of the biggest models in Japan. He was nominated for ‘Sexist Man Alive’. Since he was famous, he tried to look decent. The ace’s hair was pulled up in a ponytail and his facial hair perfectly shaved to give him the ‘wild’ look.

Anyway he nodded, signing a piece of paper. Asahi smiled and waved to the girl as she ran off.

When the team looked up they were right in front of  the school.

Hinata shouted in excitement running into the school entrance to the gym, “I’ll beat you to the gym Kageyama!”

“No you don’t!” Kageyama chased after him.

The older males laughed, following after them. They were so excited to be home. Back at Karasuno.

~~~

“Man its hot!” Chuni Manson, a 1st year wing spiker, complained. He had a mop of brown hair on his head, and brown eyes. His skin was blessed and made him a perfect natural tan, he stood at around 177 cm. “Hey shortie, why don’t you fill some water bottles.”

Koumi Asuma, a 1st year middle blocker, huffed, “you can do that yourself. I am not a slave!” Koumi was a middle blocker, that stood at 161 cm. He had beautiful dark red hair, and deep blue eyes.

“If you want water get it yourself,” the captain, Nura Moski, commanded. He looked a lot like Kageyama. The only thing that was different was his eyes were a grayish purple. He was a middle blocker that stood at 188 cm.

“Yes captain!” Chuni gulped, running to get his water bottle.

“Alright. Boys we have some famous guests coming today,” Ukai snickered. He was glad his old team was coming back, even if it was for a summer.

“Oh! Who is it Coach!” the team yelled, excited.

“Well… who other than-” Ukai started but the sound of screaming came from outside.

“HA! I beat you again Kageyama!” a voice yelled.

“Kageyama.. As in the Kageyama Tobio?” a first year, Mikan Landon, yelled.

Hinata turned around at the gym door. He heard voices in it. He walked to the door slowly, before a couple of screams came from it. Hinata froze, oh no, he thought.

“Dumbass! You had a head.. Start..” Kageyama looked up at the gym. All the happy memories came rushing back.

“Boys! I really didn’t think I’d have to tell you this. Calm down with the competitions and Hinata calm down in general!” Ukai demanded.   
“Coach Ukai!” Kageyama and Hinata yelled in unison.

The team was quiet. It was really quiet.

“Now team! As I was saying, my whole original team is coming to help you this summer, since Takeda sensei has fallen ill. My original team will train you just like they worked when they were here. These two, as I hope you know, were the stars of the show. They trained the hardest. Kageyama Tobio, current setter of UT and former setter for Karasuno. The genius setter for the god-like spike that him and his partner showed,” Ukai smiled at him, “and his partner Hinata Shouyou. His first year he had no idea how to play the sport and played at 162 inches. For all of the ‘shorties’ there, this one can beat a guy whose two meters. He was one of out middle blockers, and our ultimate decoy.”

Hinata blushed as Kageyama nudged him.

**Ukai smiled, “With these two teachin’ ya there’s no way we’d lose.”**


	2. Chapter 2: The Plan is Created.

The next few days of practice were just basically introducing, and explanation. Most of the first years tried to flirt with Yachi and Kiyoko. Either would get jealous and stomp away. 

As for Hinata, no one really mentioned the fact he was gay -most likely because he had Tsukishima and Kageyama there-. 

“Coach, when are we going to play 3-on-3?” asked one of the first years.

Daichi snickered, remembering the first 3-on-3 they had. 

Coach smirked, “how about we see if you can beat some of the oldies?”

Chuni seemed to perk up at that. Chuni was the type of person that thought he was all-powerful. He thought he could beat Oikawa and Ushijima combined. 

“Let’s see… Nishinoya, Kageyama, and Hinata!” Coach Ukai called for them. The three made their way over to the old coach. “How about you guys play against Chuni, Asuma, and Kag~ Suga you're the team with jerseys. Kageyama, Hinata, and Noya team without jerseys.” 

Yachi’s eyes widened, “um.. coach Ukai~”

Ukai just smirked. The old and the new team just fell into a complete silence. 

“Coach.. they're all on the university level, possibly olympics level.”

“And… you have Sugawara.” 

Kageyama sighed in relief. They had Suga, “Suga has impressive sight for the ball, and incredible focus. While our team has brawns.. yours has the brains.” 

Ukai snorted, “while you are right Kageyama, you also have a weakness. You haven't worked with either Noya or Hinata in almost 3 years now. Hinata and Nishinoya were on the same team for those years.” 

Kageyama nodded, “right.” 

“Also this kid right here can adjust to pretty much any setter. He's short so he's a middle blocker but he can jump. He can't run as fast as you, Hinata, but almost jump the same height. Clumsy as you too,” Ukai ruffled Asuma’s hair, “anyway, tomorrow will be the 3-on-3. You all can practice with your team for the rest of the practice and tonight if you like,” he looked over to Hinata and Kageyama, “I know you two will.” 

~~~

The rest of the practice went by quite fast. The new team came out of the club room. A few of the 1st years groaning. 

“What are you groaning about,” Kelli Opari, a third year Libero co-captain, asked. 

“I have to walk home!” Chuni huffed. 

Asuma squinted his eyes, “just call your mom to pick you up.” 

Hinata bounced happily over to the new team, “what are you newbies up too?” 

“Hinata-Senpai?” Juma Tunkis, third year captain middle blocker, straightened up like he was about to salute. 

Hinata giggled. 

“These lazy bones catch a ride home. They don't like walking home,” Kelli sighed. 

“My house is like 3 blocks away,” Chuni defended. 

“And?” Hinata asked, “where I lived I had to go over the mountain, in rain sleet and snow. I would have to wake up earlier. And I had morning practice 1-on-1 with Kageyama every morning unless we had tutoring to go to.” 

The third years nodded. “We walked in a group till we had to break ways. Which was usually at coach's store.” 

“Yo! Shrimp!” Tsukishima called from behind them, “you blend right in with the high schoolers!” 

“Shush your mouth, Power Pole with glasses!” Hinata yelled back, earning a couple of chuckled from the new team, and the old team to burst out laughing, even Yamaguchi. 

“Yamaguchi!” Tsukishima huffed. 

“Sorry Tsukki.” He wiped his eyes and holding his stomach. 

“It's kind of tradition..” Yachi shrugged, “we did it everyday till we graduated.” Yachi smiled, remembering the memory. 

“Ah yeah.. The days,” Sugawara laughed, “sometimes I miss them.” 

“All of us do,” Daichi smiled at his boyfriend. 

Asuma looked at all of them. “I’m walking home!!” 

Hinata chuckled and held Kageyama’s hand. 

Chuni eyed the old team. Were they all gay? Daichi had an arm wrapped around Suga and Asahi had Noya on his shoulders. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were barely touching. He decided to ask the question, “Are you guys all gay?”

Hinata stopped in his tracks. Kageyama rubbed his hand. 

Suga sighed, “I’m gay.. Kiyoko is too. Hinata is actually Bisexual as are the rest of us.” 

Hinata nodded, agreeing with that statement.” 

Chuni seemed a little disgusted by that. 

Juma slapped him in the back of his head. “Love is love Chuni..” 

Chuni nodded, “I know.” 

Hinata sighed, “Well newbies.. This is our place.” They stood in front of a 3 story home. 

Asuma bounced beside Hinata, “are you coming to morning practice Hinata-sensi?”

Hinata chuckled, “yeah. We’ll be there.. With some other friends.” 

Both the old and new team was confused. 

Hinata had a plan. 

**A summer-camp.**


End file.
